


The Better Man

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Camelot Land Challenges [75]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 12:08:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2024613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lancelot’s heart breaks more each day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Better Man

**Title:** The Better Man  
 **Prompt:** #41. "In the game of love, the losers are more celebrated than the winners." - Mason Cooley  
 **Word Count:** 187  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Characters/Pairings:** Past Lancelot/Gwen, Arthur/Gwen, Merlin  
 **Warnings:** none  
 **Summary:** Lancelot’s heart breaks more each day. 

 

** The Better Man  **  
Lancelot watched the woman he loved as she laughed on Arthur’s arm. He had to turn away from them. His heart ripped apart just a little more.

“Why do you stay?” Merlin said at his side. “If it is too much to see them together, you should go.”

“I have given my word to Arthur to fight at his side. I cannot go back on that, Merlin. It doesn’t matter that my heart is breaking a little more each day that I see them together.” Lancelot said sadly. 

“Arthur would understand.” Merlin said. 

“That I am still in love with his future queen? No! I will not say anything to him and I hope you will not either.” Lancelot gave him a measured look. 

“I will respect you on this but I don’t see how you can fight with Arthur when you are heartbroken by his doing.” Merlin said. “Why not speak to her then.” 

“He is the better man, Merlin.” Lancelot said. “Leave it at that.”

Merlin put his hand on his friends shoulder and gave it a supportive squeeze. “You are a good man too.” 


End file.
